A New Adventure
by Angel35
Summary: edited AU Takes place after Pharaoh's Memory series What if it wasn't just a part of Atem's memory what if they had been taken backl in time how does the gang handel this and will they ever get home to their own time only time will tell


Zork was defeated. The heroes had won.

The group head back to the palace to prepare for the ceremony to bring those back who they had lost, and maybe to catch a few glimpses of sleep. But sleep was the last thing to be done right now. There was so much to do. So they walked through the once beautiful city that was now nothing but a ghost town, because most of the people had been killed when Zork attacked the city.

When they made it to the palace and went through the elaborately decorated halls, they searched for the one last person that could help them. Mana. An apprentice magician to the Priest Mahado, before he had been killed and fused with his soul creature, but don't feel sad. Now Mahado got his wish to protect and serve the pharaoh always. Even after death.

They found her in the throne room. They could tell she had been crying because her eyes where red and blood shot but once she saw them she smiled, a smile that could light up a room. She ran over to them and gave them each a hug , after she did that she took a step back looked them all over and said "I'm so glad to see you all are all right, by the looks of it you had a had time defeating Zork"

"Yes" Atem replied gravely, "But we did defeat him and now everything can get back to the way it was before or at least try, but we need your help to do that."

"Sure if you need me," she said nervously, "How can I help?"

"We need to find a spell that can restore everything to the way it was, or at least bring back those that had to die," Atem replied.

Yugi blinked, Atem seemed to stand stronger whenever he was giving orders. Probably because he was used to it now that he had his memories. He just hoped Atem wouldn't act differently once they got back…if they got back.

Mana stood there and thought about all the spells she had learned, anything that might be along the lines of what they wanted to do. Everyone watched her with breaths they didn't know they were holding.

While they were waiting, High Priest Seto walked in on this strange sight, a group of teenagers wearing strange clothing. And upon closer inspection, he gasped. There was a smaller version of Atem! Speaking of whom, was standing next to him!

Yugi had started looking around the room boredly yet slightly amused at all the markings on the wall then he noticed someone who look a little too much like Kaiba for comfort, but he smiled. If only Kaiba could see himself now. His past self, at least that's what Yugi thought he was, wearing a long robe of an Egyptian priest.

Yugi nudged Atem who looked down at the smaller, "Is that who I think it is?"

Atem smiled and nodded, "Yes, and it's about to get real interesting"

The smile soon became a smirk and with that he motioned for Priest Seto to come over and join them. By this time the whole group had noticed the Kaiba look-alike and was staring at him, Kaiba's face held a look of shock but it was soon replaced with his usual demeanor and settled for watching his doppelganger warily.

The priest came over and greeted his cousin. "My Pharaoh, May I ask who these people are?"

The pharaoh nodded, "These are my friends Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan and Kaiba. I understand that he looks like you much like Yugi does me but I'm afraid I'll have to hold explanations until after this mess is sorted out."

Suddenly Mana broke free from her train of thought and replied "I'm sorry my pharaoh, I'm having a hard time remembering the spell that could help."

"Well, I know of a Library that may help. It hasn't been used in years but it must surely have what we're looking for."

"Sure, that sounds like it would work!"

"O.k. them it's agreed we'll take a look in that library."

"Do you want us to come with you Atem?" Joey asked, Then Yugi spoke up "Yea we might be able to help with going through the books."

"Yea It would make it go a lot more quickly" Tea added.

Then Tristan jumped in (Gosh it's a party!) "Yea the more people helping out the better."

While this was happening Kaiba just stood there and never said a word. Atem Smiled at his friends he was glad he had such good friends "Sure" he answered "I know you won't take no for an answer," and with that they left to go fix this mess and once again save the past they'd come to be in.

I hoped you liked this Please let me know how I can make it better or if you even have thoughts in general about this story so far this is my first Yugi Oh fic so please be gentle I know there might be some grammar problems so please let me know if you find any and if you can how to fix them also the might be some spelling mistakes that same goes for those if you find any just e-mail me with fixes for those. If anyone wants to be a beta reader for this fic just e-mail me and let me know. You can also add me to MSN messenger and aol messenger to chat about this fic of just to talk any way please R&R please so I know if this is working, If you like it and how to mabey make it a bit better.


End file.
